Isqueiro azul
by Arete Panthar
Summary: O título é meio estranho, mas a ideia não: o que Meg pensou depois de ter sido abandonada pelo namorado por quem ela tinha feito o trato com Hades?


Oi, gente! Essa é a minha primeira fic no universo do Hércules, tive a ideia para ela ouvindo uma música da Tiê chamada "Isqueiro azul" (por isso o título da história, mas o isqueiro nem chega a aparecer, rsrs), e achei que casava muito bem com o que a Meg deve ter sentido depois de ter sido abandonada pelo namorado por quem ela tinha dado a alma para o Hades (lembram que o Hades conta a história bem resumidamente?). Então resolvi escrever o que imaginei que ela pensaria sobre isso usando alguns trechos da música - os que estão em itálico. Recomendo ouvi-la, porque além de dar o clima acho a música linda!

Espero que vocês gostem!

* * *

Meg gostaria de ter ouvido seu ex-amado ter dito algumas coisas. Às vezes vinham na sua cabeça algumas frases que ela gostaria de tê-lo ouvido dizer...

_Travei, parei, parou meu coração_

_Te disse sim, te disse não_

_Depois neguei de um jeito frio_

_O amor que te prometi._

Teria sido apenas a verdade, por mais que ele não gostasse de admitir. Se pudesse faze-lo beber uma poção que o fizesse sentir e enxergar qual realmente foi a situação, mesmo que ele ficasse com a cara de quem havia sido hipnotizado, aquele teria sido um bom começo.

Ela, por sua vez, diria algo assim:

_E quantos "quase" cabem num segundo,_

_Me vi chegar no fim do mundo,_

_Me vi sofrer na solidão_

_De um jeito que não suportei._

Ela havia, afinal, dado a alma para salvá-lo. E ter sido tão mal retribuída, bem... foi como chegar ao fim do mundo, e o único que a esperava era Hades. Se a promessa de "sua alma pela de seu namorado" havia sido cumprida e ele sobrevivera, agora ela tinha que cumprir a sua parte. Mais penosamente do que poderia ter imaginado. Não havia previsto sofrer na solidão de um modo que às vezes a fazia se sentir sozinha no mundo. E por isso tornou-se descrente no amor, olhando tudo com ceticismo... para evitar fazer outra promessa mal pensada. Mas quem é que pode culpar alguém por não ter pensado direito sob efeito do Amor? Nem os mais céticos escapam.

Mas a história continuava, e ele dizia:

_Eu sei que fiz você chorar,_

_E luto tanto pra esquecer._

Talvez essa parte soasse meio fantasiosa. Pela rapidez com que ele a abandonara assim que pôs os olhos na outra donzela, era esperar muito. Mas esperava sinceramente que ele soubesse, e ao menos soubesse, que a fez chorar com mais sinceridade do que ela havia antes chorado. A sensação de desamparo, do absurdo que era aquilo, a havia feito cair sobre os joelhos, esconder o rosto entre as mãos e desaguar, tal como Hades havia representado em fumaça. Agora desejava que ele ao menos houvesse dito algo assim:

_Valeu por todo o dia que te vi,_

_Valeu, mas eu vou resistir_

Seria pelo menos um aviso, ainda que fosse um aviso de algo muito ingrato e pouco fizesse pela dor dela. Era pouco para o que ele fizera. Mas ainda assim, se ele ao menos dissesse que iria resistir a ficar o resto de seus dias com ela, seria mais gentil.

_No fundo, eu te espero em outra vida_

_Também não vejo outra saída_

_E já nem é a primeira vez_

_Cê sabe, eu já te conhecia_

Isso seria ela a dizer. Pelo menos tinha o trunfo de saber que ele não era alguém constante. Não era o primeiro de seus abandonos, embora fosse o mais sério. Em outras vezes, já havia sumido sem dizer para onde ia e depois de dias, voltar como se voltasse de um passeio. Em outras, tentara convencê-la do caráter extremamente fluido do amor, que permitia não se prender a uma pessoa. Mas tudo isso garantindo que a amava. E ela, apaixonada que estava, não se deu conta de para onde aquilo ia. Mas quem teria adivinhado o final tão brusco?

_Eu sei que vou chorar também_

_Da falta bruta que me faz_

_Me vi descer na contramão,_

_De um jeito que não quero mais_

Bom, aquilo seria se ela houvesse sabido o que ele ia fazer. Teria de admitir o quanto iria chorar, e a falta bruta que ele faria para ela. A descida na contramão foi descer do ponto mais alto, que foi vê-lo de volta à vida graças à sua promessa – que ela então cumpriria com gosto – e pouco depois escapar de seus braços para que ele pudesse correr atrás de um novo amor. Ou de uma nova ilusão. Preferia pensar assim. Fosse como fosse, o caminho descendente foi o mais árduo que já fez, da euforia à mais pesada solidão, como se descesse ao canto mais esquecido da Terra. Era algo que ela realmente não queria fazer de novo. Se agora as florestas e bosques sombrios eram familiares para ela, preferia ficar assim a se arriscar a descer ainda mais.

_Travei, parei com tudo por aqui_

_Não vou entrar, não vou sair_

Ainda que esses dizeres fossem os mais confusos na boca dele, seria pelo menos um anúncio do final. Deixaria bem claro para ela, e aí quem sabe o impacto poderia ser menor. Ou não? O peso do trato com Hades sem aquele por quem ela havia trocado a sua alma seria sempre uma dor que de tão inesperada só o tempo apaziguaria, quer ele se explicasse quer não. E talvez não houvesse nada o que explicar. Nada que valesse a pena pelo menos. O que o tempo pôde fazer foi transformar aquela aflição em uma marca quase física, para lembra-la de um risco corrido e de seus amargos resultados. E de nunca mais arriscar tudo daquele jeito de novo.

Bom, mas agora ela carregava a sua marca na maior parte do tempo como se ela não existisse. O problema era lembrar dela. E aí, só fazendo um pacto com a própria Memória para apaga-la.


End file.
